icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Kelly Cup playoffs
The 2016 Kelly Cup Playoffs of the ECHL started April 13, 2016, following the conclusion of the 2015–16 ECHL regular season. The championship was won on June 9 by the Allen Americans. Playoff format At the end of the regular season the top team in each division qualified for the 2016 Kelly Cup Playoffs and are seeded either 1, 2, or 3 based on highest point total earned in the season. Then the five non-division winning teams with the highest point totals in each conference qualified for the playoffs and are seeded 4 through 8. The Kelly Cup final pits the Eastern Conference champion against the Western Conference champion. All four rounds are a best-of-seven format. Playoff seeds After the regular season, the standard 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The Missouri Mavericks were the Western Conference regular season champions and the Brabham Cup winners with the best record in the ECHL. The Toledo Walleye earned the top seed in the Eastern Conference. Eastern Conference #Toledo Walleye – North Division champions, Eastern Conference regular season champions, 99 pts #South Carolina Stingrays – South Division champions, 98 pts #Manchester Monarchs – East Division champions, 87 pts #Florida Everblades – 95 pts #Wheeling Nailers – 83 pts #Adirondack Thunder – 82 pts #Kalamazoo Wings – 82 pts #Reading Royals – 82 pts Western Conference #Missouri Mavericks – Central Division champions, Western Conference regular season champions, Brabham Cup winners, 109 pts #Fort Wayne Komets – Midwest Division champions, 89 pts #Colorado Eagles – West Division champions, 86 pts #Allen Americans – 89 pts #Idaho Steelheads – 86 pts #Utah Grizzlies – 84 pts #Cincinnati Cyclones – 81 pts #Quad City Mallards – 80 pts Playoff Brackets Conference Quarterfinals :Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference (1) Toledo Walleye vs. (8) Reading Royals (2) South Carolina Stingrays vs. (7) Kalamazoo Wings (3) Manchester Monarchs vs. (6) Adirondack Thunder (4) Florida Everblades vs. (5) Wheeling Nailers Western Conference (1) Missouri Mavericks vs. (8) Quad City Mallards (2) Fort Wayne Komets vs. (7) Cincinnati Cyclones (3) Colorado Eagles vs. (6) Utah Grizzlies (4) Allen Americans vs. (5) Idaho Steelheads Conference Semifinals :Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference (2) South Carolina Stingrays vs. (6) Adirondack Thunder (5) Wheeling Nailers vs. (8) Reading Royals Western Conference (1) Missouri Mavericks vs. (4) Allen Americans (2) Fort Wayne Komets vs. (6) Utah Grizzlies Conference Finals :Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference (2) South Carolina Stingrays vs. (5) Wheeling Nailers Western Conference (2) Fort Wayne Komets vs. (4) Allen Americans Kelly Cup Finals :Home team is listed first. (West #4) Allen Americans vs. (East #5) Wheeling Nailers Statistical leaders Skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltending This is a combined table of the top five goaltenders based on goals against average and the top five goaltenders based on save percentage, with at least 240 minutes played. The table is sorted by GAA, and the criteria for inclusion are bolded. ''GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes) See also * 2015–16 ECHL season * List of ECHL seasons References External links *ECHL website Category:Kelly Cup playoffs Category:2015–16 ECHL season